


Pest in Show

by XiuChen4Ever



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Beauty Pageants, Cat shows, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, Hybrids, M/M, Rivals to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiuChen4Ever/pseuds/XiuChen4Ever
Summary: Show hybrid GCH-Fel HoneyJade Black Ice of Cottonmoon (Kim Minseok when he's not on stage) likes things to be a certain, predictable way. His favorite healthy breakfast on show mornings. Toiletries all lined up in precise order for pre-show grooming. And taking home the Best in Show ribbon at the end of event weekends.He doesnotlike sudden changes to the expected routine. Like the merging of his show division with another—and the sudden competition from a smirking, wavy-furred cream tabby.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 27
Kudos: 81
Collections: Vargavinter Round 1





	Pest in Show

**Author's Note:**

> Folks, I knew very little about cat shows or beauty pageants when I went into this, and several hours of YouTube-based research later, my eyes have been opened to many things, some of which I could have lived the rest of my life contentedly without knowing. I've taken some liberties, of course, as this is fiction, but the styling of their show names is accurate in both complexity and ridiculousness, and all the ribbon categories in the shows are real (male) pageant categories (though I changed 'national costume' to 'heritage' since they're all from a mere handful of countries instead of being a truly international competition). And speaking of national costumes, if you're feeling down/bored and would be cheered up/entertained by watching attractive men prance around in ridiculously jazzed-up, often shirtless versions of their country's cultural dress, the first 14 minutes of [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pZAaNO0SqrM) may provide you with much-needed relief. There's also a swimsuit round later on, you know, in case you need it for legitimate, respectful fic research, ahem. One scientific fact I noticed in my own research was that the men with the more modest national costumes tended to have the tiniest swimsuits, which I find academically interesting, from an entirely intellectual standpoint, you know.
> 
> Thanks to the mods for making our Minseokkie his very own fest, I'm sure you'll all agree with me that he's awesome and absolutely deserves this fest and all the love and joy the universe can possibly bring him. And thanks to the prompter for exposing me to much ridiculousness and drama, some of which I have tried to capture for you all in this mashup of two very colorful worlds.

🎀🏆🎀

Minseok catches whiffs of his handler's anxiety all day, but tries to push it from his mind. Junmyeon has always been a worrier, so him fretting about one thing or another is normal. In fact, it's one of the reasons Minseok had agreed to add Junmyeon's 'of Cottonmoon' to his show name as a freshly-graduated kit, eager to show the world that Turkish Angoras don't have to be white to be stunning. Handlers are supposed to handle things, after all, so having one whose concern is often palpable is reassuring to some degree. Junmyeon frets so Minseok doesn't have to.

But the sour tinge of his handler's unease is still there after the show, even though everything had gone well for the Cottonmoon contestants. Junmyeon provides his clients with an expensive, flashy wardrobe, an effective talent coach, and an excellent groomer. With such quality support, Minseok’s graceful catwalk swagger and slightly-cheeky onstage charisma had again charmed the judges into awarding him Best in Show, along with a complementary handful of individual category ribbons. Sehun, Cottonmoon’s lilac-point Balinese, had also performed exceptionally in the juniors class. He’d bagged several awards including Best in Class, thereby earning enough points overall to add Ch-Fel to the front of his show name. And even Jongin, Cottonmoon’s canine competitor, had survived the all-feline show without getting clawed or even hissed at by anyone.

It had been a great day, so Junmyeon should have no reason for continued concern. But he still smells a little apprehensive that evening, when they’re all safely back in the luxury penthouse they share. They’re supposed to be cozy and comfortable, bare-faced and in silk pajamas, but Minseok can’t relax into the post-show glow of job-well-done if his handler is still on edge. 

"What's the problem, Myeon?" Minseok finally sighs. The movement of his chest draws a sleepy protest from the cinnamon poodle hybrid using it for a pillow.

"It shouldn’t actually  _ be _ a problem. Not for us, at least," Junmyeon says. He drapes a chenille blanket over the pile of drowsing hybrids on the plush microfiber sofa. "That’s why I didn’t mention it earlier—it’s just some logistics for your handler to deal with, nothing much for you to worry about. We'll still win, but things will be a little different going forward."

Minseok’s idly-twitching tail freezes. "Different how?"

"Well. The franchise holder for the On The Prowl show circuit decided to retire, and the Purrfect All-Asia group bought them out. So the two will be merging into a single PerfectProwl circuit."

Junmyeon’s wince intensifies as Minseok narrows his piercing green eyes. "Merging," Minseok repeats. "So. Twice as many contestants. Same number of ribbons."

"Er, yes." Junmyeon perches on the arm of the sofa, slowly running his fingers through Minseok’s silky black hair. "But I've checked out the competition—they may occasionally steal a ribbon or two, but overall Sehun will still easily be top five in the juniors class, and you'll only have maybe one other serious competitor."

Minseok flattens his ears beneath Junmyeon’s stroking hand. He hasn’t had a serious competitor in years. Sure, it had taken Minseok a while to find his ‘show feet’ as a novice, but he’s only gotten stronger as he’s matured. Anyone even close to his level had gotten frustrated with Minseok’s constant wins and either dropped out of showing or switched to another circuit where they wouldn’t have him as competition. As long as Minseok doesn’t get lazy, nobody in the On the Prowl circuit has a realistic chance of ever beating him. He’s just too well-supported and well-practiced to ever lose.

The idea that anyone else might possibly be able to challenge Minseok’s claim to the Best in Show ribbon has a hiss rising in his throat. Minseok has the longest uninterrupted winning streak of any show hybrid of any subspecies on any circuit in the country. No wonder Junmyeon had been reluctant to tell him that streak is suddenly under threat, but of course Minseok needs to know so that he can properly defend it. If he needs to step up his game to stay on top, Minseok absolutely will.

"And who might this ‘serious competitor’ be?" Minseok’s tail quivers restlessly beneath the blanket.

"The Purrfect circuit’s consistent Best in Show is a cream tabby Devon rex, showing as Stormglow's Dandelion Dream of Dragonmere."

"Dandelion Dream?" Minseok scoffs, tail tip resuming its habitual lazy flick. "I already hate him. He named himself after wishing on a puffball? Who seriously calls themselves an embellished version of the cliche 'Fluffy?' Or is he asking for a blowjob or something?"

"All show names are dumb," Jongin mumbles against Minseok’s t-shirt covered pec.

Minseok gapes down at the poodle hybrid. "Black Ice isn't dumb! It sounds like a sexy supervillain or something."

"It's dumb when it's stuck in between your finishing school and agency tag. HoneyJade Black Ice of Cottonmoon sounds like some poncy European princeling at a masquerade ball."

"I chose HoneyJade Show Academy for their reputation of producing Asian champions of Turkish-origin breeds, not for the name," Minseok defends. "And I chose Myeonnie because he’s the best handler in the country, goofy handler tag or not."

"Hey, Cottonmoon is clever!" Junmyeon interjects. "It's a pun, see, because—"

"The point is that it's unfair to judge a show hybrid for the naming tastes of their school or handler. But this rex chose Dandelion Dream for himself, or let someone choose it for him. And it's dumb. He’s dumb. I'm definitely not about to lose to someone with that name, no matter how many Purrfect Best in Show ribbons he has."

"I kinda like it," Sehun mumbles from the vicinity of Jongin's shoulder. "It's cute. Rexes are all fuzzy—bet he's adorable."

"Rexes look like they stuck a claw in an electrical outlet," Minseok scoffs. "Too bad for him he’s not a girl, because no judge would ever look at this sleek and silky fur and then choose a rex instead. Since he can’t win Best of Opposite Sex, the best he can ever hope for is third place."

"If he were a girl, he’d be against Jessica instead of you, and her fur is sleek and silky, too," Jongin points out. "I mean, not as nice as Krystal's—hers probably feels like angel down, but—"

"Jessica can't answer the judges' interview questions to save her life," Minseok dismisses. "This new guy only has to be able to think on his feet faster than an arthritic tortoise and he'll have her beat."

"You hate the interview, too, though," Sehun reminds him.

"Hating it isn't the same as being unable to do it. I’ve been showing for a decade—I’ve got all the segments mastered, and nobody owns the catwalk the way I do. The Purrfect circuit didn’t even  _ exist _ ten years ago. There’s no way any of those upstarts are ever going to beat me."

“That’s right,” Junmyeon says, continuing to stroke Minseok’s hair. “I told you—we’ll be just fine. The transition may be a little rocky, and I know you hate disruptions to our routine, but please have patience until things settle. Thank you for taking the news so well—it’s really nothing to worry about. A new wardrobe to keep things fresh, and a few new faces below you in the ribbon photos, that’s all.”

The scent of Junmyeon’s anxiety is starting to fade away, taking much of Minseok’s concern along with it. “Right.” Minseok lets himself relax beneath his handler’s touch. “Best in Show is still mine.” 

To reassure himself of this indisputable fact, Minseok wrestles his phone toward his face with the only limb not pinned beneath his adoptive baby brothers.

Minseok’s social media feed is full of the usual congratulatory replies to his latest post posing with his newest BIS ribbon. His satisfied purrs rumble from his throat as he scrolls through them all, until he gets to one from a user whose profile pic is a low-angle selfie that only displays the inside of a nostril and the broad base of a pale golden ear.

**_Daendy-lion:_ ** _ oooh very handsome! I'm sure you deserve that win, but enjoy it, because if I have anything to say about it, it will be your last~ _

Minseok’s purrs are cut off by a scowl, prompting Jongin to open one eye and lift a questioning brow. When he manages to focus on the screen Minseok angles his direction, the single eye rolls before closing again.

"Your selfies are way better than that," he murmurs, nuzzling back into Minseok’s chest. "Your stage presence is probably better, too. You'll kick his ass whether he calls himself a dream or not."

Minseok’s purrs resume, though not quite as loudly as before. "Yeah. I’ll turn my charm up to eleven. Nostrilboy definitely won't beat me."

🎀🏆🎀

Nostrilboy announces his presence at the next show with obnoxiously-loud laughter, drawing every eye in the registration line. He's unmistakable as a rex with his wavy blond hair and crimp-furred tail, but he's unlike any other curly-coated cat hybrid Minseok has ever met in person. His cheekbones could cut glass, for one thing, but more strikingly, his ears are  _ ridiculous. _ They stand nearly straight up like Minseok’s own, but that's where the similarity ends. Unlike Minseok's perfectly proportional and balanced ears, the rex's ears have an outside edge that juts down past the cheekbone and an exaggerated cup that protrudes past the back of his skull in profile.

Minseok is used to the idiosyncrasies of judging multiple breeds at one show. Each contestant is compared to the imaginary ideal of their own kind, not directly to each other. Minseok’s modestly-sized, muscular body is as perfect for a Turkish Angora as Sehun’s long, lanky frame is for a Balinese, and each is scored accordingly, along with the rest of their features. No contestants are striving to be anything other than the fittest, best-groomed examples of their own type. Of course, everyone does their best to enhance themselves with clothing and makeup, but alterations such as colored contacts or hair dye are forbidden. Everyone must show off what they've made of whatever they were born with.

But variations in breed standards certainly can't explain how  _ that _ can possibly be a show cat.

"Huh," Sehun murmurs above Minseok’s head.  _ "You _ clearly have nothing to worry about, but the Abyssinian he's with is in  _ my _ class."

Minseok can hear his brother's pout. It seems warranted, because the sleek, ruddy cat triggering the rex's continuing guffaws does indeed seem to be a stunning example of the 'ancient supermodel' breed. 

"Conformation isn't the only score," Minseok half-whispers back, patting Sehun’s arm. "You're an exceptionally handsome Bali and an even better dancer. You'll still end up fighting with Krystal for Best in Class."

Sehun nods at Minseok’s words, but Minseok doesn't miss how Sehun’s eyes remain glued on the new competition. Minseok forces it out of his own mind. He presents his certified physical exam papers to the registration clerk and presses his thumb to the digital pad to be scanned. The computer beeps, verifying his print matches both that on the registration form and the one on file with the Korean Show Hybrid Association. The smiling clerk confirms his physical was performed within the last twelve months by a KSHA-accredited hybrid vet, then assigns him a grooming bay and hands him his official sash.

"Good luck, contestant," she chirps, and Minseok returns her smile.

But Minseok doesn't need luck. In addition to the fine genetics he had no control over and feels a bit odd being proud of, Minseok possesses dedication and discipline. His body type means he can’t scarf fried chicken all day like his brothers if he wants to maintain his toned physique, so he keeps to his nutrition plan despite all the junk food the naturally-lean pair bring into the penthouse. He keeps to his workout schedule, too, jogging to the gym every morning at 5 a.m. no matter the weather, rotating between legs, arms, and core/cardio to keep up the balanced musculature his breed is known for. He takes all of the sometimes-disgusting supplements Junmyeon gives him, swallowing his gags to keep his skin clear and his hair and fur strong and glossy. And he spends hours after hours in the dance studio to keep his talent segment fresh and innovative instead of boring the judges with the same routine for too long. 

Minseok wins because he works hard, not just for himself but for his family.

All cats are vain to some degree, and Minseok is no exception—he loves the attention and prestige being a winner gives him, especially since his jet black fur is an exception in the show circuit for his breed. Growing up, Minseok frequently heard comments of, “you could be a show cat, if only you were white.” It used to grate on him until he decided to make his ‘flaw’ into an advantage. Icy white may be the hallmark shade, but KSHA shows permit any color Angora to enter. Young Minseok figured that in a world of calculated perfection, something strikingly different would stand out. 

He was right—his inky fur and emerald eyes have been mesmerizing judges since his trainee days. And while he still loves the admiration and attention that polishing his natural charms brings him, mature Minseok also appreciates what that reknown means for his future. The show prizes are nice, but the modeling and sponsorship offers are better, bringing the Cottonmoon name out of the show circuit and into the average household. 

Minseok knows he can’t win forever—At 32, he’s already old for a show cat, with maybe half a dozen years left before all that dancing and prancing becomes less comfortable on his joints. When he retires from the stage, he’ll join Junmyeon in training and promoting the next generation of Cottonmoon cats, and his legacy as the longest-running winner will be an incredible lure for the young and gifted. Cottonmoon will have their pick, which means they’re more likely to facilitate successful careers, which will mean still more clients and attention to keep all of them busy and admired for life.

Minseok has  _ plans, _ and he’s not about to let them be ruined by the presence of the wonky-eared newcomer.

Thankfully, Cottonmoon has damn good staff. Junmyeon was wise enough to allow Minseok to assist in the hiring process, and they'd found someone highly skilled and very amenable to adhering to Minseok’s organization standards—while in  _ his  _ grooming bay, at least. In Sehun’s bay, Baekhyun is much more casual, partly because he's a naturally informal sort and partly because Sehun complains that Minseok’s rigid tidiness gives him headaches.

Any headache Minseok himself may be developing in response to the doubled chaos caused by twice as many occupants of the backstage area is immediately eased when Baekhyun’s boxy grin appears through the privacy curtain of Minseok’s grooming bay.

"This is a good position," Baekhyun approves as he wheels Minseok’s grooming kit and wardrobe rack into the bay. They fit neatly beside the venue-provided equipment of a swiveling lift chair, shampoo sink, and mirrored vanity counter. "Close to the stage but not in the main traffic path, restrooms right nearby, and look—all the lightbulbs work without having to call Soo!"

Minseok smiles, relaxing into the grooming chair once Baekhyun’s finished wiping it down for him. It soothes any pre-show edginess to watch his groomer set out his products in precise rows and listen to the animated man's idle chatter about other familiar contestants and their staff. He gets especially chatty about the show's backstage coordinator, Kyungsoo, who may refer to himself as a 'glorified traffic director,’ but he's so much more than that, especially to Baekhyun. 

"He's wearing my favorite pants today, Seokkie," Baekhyun sings as he runs a boar-bristle brush through Minseok’s hair, careful as always to mind his sensitive ears. "You know the ones, with the pinstripes that just serve to outline his lovely ass."

"It's worth outlining," Minseok agrees. "Did he leave you a button or two undone on his stuffy shirt?"

"No, he's such a scrooge," Baekhyun sighs, setting the brush down in favor of grabbing his vibrating phone. "Sehunnie's bay is on the opposite side of the planet, of course—will you be okay while I dash over and get him set up? I've got your schedule in my phone. I'll be back in plenty of time for your first stage."

"Of course." Minseok pulls his own phone out of his hoodie pocket. "Go tend our needy baby, give poor Myeonnie a potty break."

Sehun, for all his stage presence and catwalk poise, is still a male Balinese, who are known for their rather clingy nature. It's not that Sehun needs constant attention, per se, he just needs someone to drape himself over, especially in situations where he feels a bit on edge. Half the reason Junmyeon had agreed to handle Nini, despite his differing subspecies and lack of interest in high-level competition, was so the easily-contented guy could be living furniture in Sehun’s grooming bay for the entirety of the show, freeing Junmyeon to see to Minseok occasionally as well (and tend his own bodily needs). 

And Nini looks forward to this 'duty,' not only because lounging around with his so-called 'twin bro' is his preferred pastime anyway, but because of his massive crush on DiamondEyes Silver Prism of Silk Mountain, a.k.a. Krystal. Whenever Sehun is onstage, Jongin literally sniffs her out, something that Myeon would make more of an effort to prevent if Krystal herself didn't wave off his apologies whenever he led the heart-eyed pup back to Sehun’s bay.

Minseok doesn't mind being alone. He dislikes being ignored, of course—he is a cat. But he understands that Baekhyun is the busiest of them all on show days, and he's sure that one of the reasons the groomer is so happy to follow Minseok’s precise organizational demands is that while the initial setup is a bit more tedious, it makes the rest of Minseok’s grooming as efficient and stress-free as possible. 

Minseok loves his brother, and he loves having quiet moments to center himself before his stages, so he doesn’t mind being periodically left to himself. The whole system, while contributing to Baekhyun’s fitness regimen, is entirely to Minseok’s liking. 

But the next head to poke through the privacy curtain isn't Junmyeon’s. It's a high-cheekboned one with wavy blond hair over merrily curved eyes, funky ears folded back in a way that brings to mind the scene from that dinosaur film where the raptor pokes its head into the kitchen.

"Wrong bay." Minseok lets a hiss leak out around the words. 

"Oh, no, it's precisely the right bay," the rex laughs. "I've been dying to finally pounce on  _ the _ HoneyJade Black Ice of Cottonmoon."

"You forgot the 'Grand Champion-Feline,'" Minseok corrects, "and if you try to pounce, your groomer will be covering up a black eye."

"Ooh, feisty." The blond head looks around, gaze lingering on the orderly rows of grooming products. "Makes perfect sense you'd be unsociable—I see your perfect posture onstage is provided by the stick up your ass."

"I'm plenty sociable," Minseok growls, "to those that are  _ supposed  _ to be wherever I am.  _ You _ are supposed to be in your own grooming bay, so get the fuck out of mine!"

The rex only laughs, ears popping free of the curtain as someone else moves it aside. 

"Sir, if you require assistance locating your grooming bay, you'll have better results consulting venue staff rather than disturbing other contestants."

Minseok’s hackles lower substantially at the sound of Kyungsoo’s velvety baritone, and he closes his eyes, doing a brief self-centering breathing exercise as the still-laughing interloper is led away.

"Sorry about that," Kyungsoo says when he reappears through Minseok’s curtain. "These new contestants seem to be accustomed to just wandering wherever during shows. I'll have to hire more staff, or I really will end up spending all day directing traffic."

Minseok waves off the apology. "Transitions are difficult for everybody. Next show will be smoother, it's expected that this one isn't."

"That doesn't mean I like it," Kyungsoo says, sharing a laugh when Minseok smiles wide in sympathy. "I'm here to formally request each contestant graciously offer us their patience today, as of course all segments will be running longer due to the additional participants."

Minseok shrugs. "Can't be helped. But comparing quality between the two merged groups, I wouldn't be surprised if the number of contestants at the next show is reduced as many find themselves outclassed."

"That will be interesting to see, especially considering the merged judging panels."

Minseok’s claws poke out to dent the vinyl armrest of the grooming chair. "Merged judges?"

"Yes. The new administrative board decided that would be fairest, since Purrfect tends to reward more conservative styling and refined technique rather than the expressive styling and charismatic focus Prowl encourages."

Forcing himself not to ruin his manicure, Minseok folds his hands into his lap. "Why weren't the contestants informed?"

"Junmyeon probably didn't want to stress you since there wouldn't have been time to change anything about your routine anyway. But Baek got the memo—your wardrobe rail looks more toned down, and I'm sure he'll groom you accordingly. Remember that our old judges are still there—if Baek does some elegantly understated styling instead of the usual bold choices, and you do your usual sensual dancing, you'll get plenty of points from everybody. You have plenty of refinement and technical skill, and a buttoned-up shirt will let the stodgier judges actually see it instead of being scandalized by  _ body glitter." _

Kyungsoo mimes clutching at pearls, drawing some of Minseok’s tension away into a shaky laugh. 

"Right. I don't need flashy grooming to show my superiority."

"Exactly. You'll be taking home an armload of ribbons as usual."

Kyungsoo’s reassuring smile dissolves into a yelp, and he spins to face whoever had collided with him through the curtain. It's Baekhyun, of course, and he crosses his arms over his chest, both (Minseok is sure) to show off his gym results and to glower playfully at the backstage coordinator.

"Don't you have better things to do than make my job more difficult?" Baekhyun chides through a smile. "You know our Seokkie is a sweater. I only have so many shirt changes for him, so if you'd kindly stop riling him up before his stages, I'd appreciate it."

"Hey, it's not my fault if a contestant's staff handles him like some kind of radioactive egg," Kyungsoo rebuts. "Our Min loves his routines, and you know I respect that, but I won't baby a grown adult by hiding public information. He'll adapt and kick ass like always, I have zero doubts."

Baekhyun snorts, running a brush through Minseok’s hair in an obvious effort to soothe him. "We baby Sehun, not Minseok," he laughs. "Minseok we simply cater to, as good staff should."

"I still think I should be upset with you," Minseok says, though the half-closed eyes and reflexive purring at the sensation on his scalp take all the force from his words.

"Hiss at us after the show," Baekhyun says, voice low and soft. "For now, let me enhance the handsomest face in the standard class."

"You're so lucky Hunnie and I are so far apart in age," Minseok rumbles. "Then you can say he’s the handsomest in the junior class and have no conflict."

Baekhyun snickers. "As usual, you have caught on to my cunning plan. Now tilt your head back for me so the mousse will set with your fringe off your face. We'll loosen it up again later, but for the Heritage segment we'll go with sleek and tailored."

"Boo," Minseok says, but he lets his groomer position his head and hair as recommended. 

"I know, I loved making you into a sexy three-legged crow. But this time you'll be a Joseon prince, except with swagger. Honestly, the combination of modest styling and bold attitude is going to be fucking hot. You don’t need to change a thing on your end, your walk, your expressions, anything, which is why we didn't bother distracting you from your usual pre-show prep with boring things like judge rosters. You're still gonna shine like a diamond, Seokkie, but I'll make sure you don't blind anyone who's not used to your brilliance."

Minseok smiles, closing his eyes to allow Baekhyun to pat some glitter-free shadow over his lids.

"Not like a diamond," he purrs beneath his groomer's capable hands. "Gonna shine like Black Ice."

🎀🏆🎀

He does shine, partly because he is indeed a sweater. Fresh off the Swimwear stage, he takes advantage of the fact that he’s more than halfway naked to stop in the bathroom and freshen up at a sink designed to hold more than a cupful of soapy water. It’s not the most dignified thing he’s ever done, but the show life is only glamorous onstage. Backstage, everyone’s a hot mess, and in Minseok’s case, a sweaty one. 

He feels a lot better after his impromptu bath, grinning at himself in the mirror as he flips his damp hair back out of his face.

He’s evidently not the only one to have ducked in here to make himself more comfortable, though. There’s a lot of grunting and shuffling from the larger of the two stalls, then a deep voice echoes around the tiled room.

“Is that better, DaeDae?”

“Yes. I feel much less naked with underwear underneath.”

“Great. Let’s get out of here, you’re due onstage in five minutes and these stalls weren’t made for three adults—oh, uh. Hello.”

Minseok lifts his eyes to the mirror to catch a tall, heavy-browed guy giving him an awkward wave, somehow looking like he stepped out of a fashion magazine instead of a bathroom stall even in a simple tracksuit. He shuffles into the sink area followed by both the Abyssinian and Dandelion Dingus himself. The rex is dressed in knee-length yellow board shorts, holding his arms across his chest. When he sees Minseok, his slender tail curves around his slim waist in an apparent effort to conceal his navel.

“I don’t know how you manage to walk around like that,” the rex says. “Aren’t you cold? Oh wait. You’re Black Ice, so of course you’re already frozen.”

Instead of rolling his eyes, Minseok drops them to the sink, rinsing his hands more than necessary. Myeon would furrow his brow right in half if a Cottonmoon cat started a fight with another contestant, in a bathroom of all places.

“Oh, this is him?” The tall guy—evidently their handler—looks Minseok up and down in the mirror. “Nice! Now I totally understand.”

“Ah, why—”

“Where’s the Balinese?”

Minseok looks up at the Abyssinian’s question, surprised at the soft voice. “Uh. Sehun’s in his bay, probably, getting ready for his talent stage. Shouldn’t you be doing the same?”

The statuesque feline shakes his ruddy head. “It’s forward-alphabetical for us this time, so I just finished.” He brandishes the wushu stick he’s carrying as his ears swivel. “His name is Sehun? Would you tell him Zitao says hi, and that his eveningwear looked really hot today?”

Minseok nods, ears half-back and tail stiff. Should he not have said that? He’s not sure what Sehun would want. But all contestants’ legal names are included in the public show roster along with age, height, and breed, so it’s not exactly a secret.

“Your formalwear was hot, too, Minseok,” the rex says, obviously having read said public roster. “But it wasn’t as hot as mine. My heritage stage was better, too, so I hope you’re ready to be First Runner Up, Male Standard.”

Minseok snorts, cocking a hip against the sink and gesturing to his hard-earned figure. “I’m kicking your ass in the swimsuit segment already, and all we’re doing is standing around in a bathroom.”

“Well, I’ve been practicing something special for the talent segment, and when it’s ready, it’ll blow you away.”

Before Minseok can retort, the handler looks at his fancy watch. “Speaking of segments, Jongdae, yours starts in ninety seconds—move that curly tail.”

“See you on the award stage, Minseok!” the rex calls as he’s hustled away. “Get ready to congratulate me!”

“Don’t forget to tell Sehun I said hi!” the Abyssinian adds, and then Minseok’s alone in the bathroom once more. 

🎀🏆🎀

Minseok does tell Sehun that Zitao says hi when they pile onto the sofa later that night, which for some reason, makes Sehun slap him and hide his face in Jongin’s fur. Minseok is on the edge of irate until Jongin reaches up to scratch his ear, and Minseok curses his easily-lulled nature.

He doesn’t really have much to be annoyed about besides his confusing brother. He’d managed to take home an armful of ribbons, including Best in Show, after fully embracing the muted styling, bright charisma concept. It was fun to surprise both sets of judges, and he can't wait to disrupt their expectations next time, too. Cats do love toying with their prey, after all.

But he's still vaguely disappointed, because he hadn't claimed  _ all _ his usual ribbons. Best Heritage and Best Eveningwear had escaped him, though Baekhyun had assured him it was only that he hadn't had time to get Minseok’s new wardrobe properly tailored. He'd won Best Talent despite the dramatic costume change, and also claimed Best Swimwear in what he'd felt was a ridiculously modest pair of loose-fitting shorts, though at least they'd been nice and high cut to properly reveal his muscular thighs. It turns out that the Purrfect shows didn't have a Swimwear segment at  _ all, _ and as much of the scoring depends on a contestant's confidence and poise in the revealing attire, the Purrfect contestants hadn't done very well despite most of them wearing sarongs or knee-length board shorts, like the rex, or even a full-body rashguard in several cases.

What Purrfect shows did have, though, was an utterly ridiculous award—Best Charming Smile. Though he freely flashes his grin at home or backstage, Minseok rarely smiles fully onstage, preferring either a poker face or an enigmatic smirk. Smiling fully makes him look like an adorable kitten, which is not the dark-n-sexy vibe Black Ice is known for. Since the Smile ribbon doesn’t contribute any points toward Best in Show, Minseok’s not about to revamp his stage persona for it.

Dandelion Disaster looks like a ridiculous kitten when  _ he _ smiles, too, but evidently that's what the judges of Charming Smile are into, because the blond fuzzball walked away with that ribbon, as well as the inter-contestant vote for Congeniality. Minseok has never won that popularity contest, but he's also never tried, preferring to keep to himself and his routine rather than linger in the common areas between segments. Still, even though he’s never cared before and therefore knows it's entirely ridiculous to suddenly do so now, Minseok rather resents the ribbon going home with Dandelion Dumbass. How can the other contestants vote for that loud, rude, invasive guy as the most friendly? Especially when Chanyeol, the usual winner pre-merge, is polite, helpful, and brightens every room he enters, despite the big Bombay’s intimidating looks and fierce stage persona.

Minseok has similar disgruntled feelings about the Photogenic ribbon that he occasionally nabs thanks to online voters on social media. His selfies are great—unlike Sehun’s that could rival Nostrilboy's for both odd angles and chopping off most of his face—but Minseok doesn't post to social media often enough to garner the followers needed to consistently win. He cares more about spending time in the practice studio and the gym than he does about posting something online every few hours, and like the Smile and Congeniality awards, the Photogenic ribbon doesn’t contribute to the Best in Show score. Minseok usually doesn’t mind letting a few ribbons decorate the walls of other contestants. He gets all the important ones. But since Jongin’s crush is the usual winner of the Photogenic ribbon, Minseok initially feels rather affronted on the pretty burmilla’s behalf.

Except as he and Sehun—who'd lost Best in Class to Krystal this time but snatched Best Opposite despite the efforts of the Abyssinian—pore over the #PurrfectProwl feed that evening, they both have to begrudgingly admit that the Aby deserves the Photogenic award.

"Why does he look so good in every single photo?" Sehun whines, nose buried in Jongin's curly ear.

"He probably takes a hundred photos to get the one perfect one he posts," Jongin soothes, reaching up to ruffle Sehun’s short platinum hair. "You're just as handsome, Hunnie. You just need to post your actual face sometimes instead of just your eyebrows or your breakfast cereal." He scrolls further. "Aww… you're both gonna have to step up your grin game if you think you're ever gonna steal the new Charming Smile ribbon away from the cute little rex."

"He's not cute, and the smile ribbon is bullshit anyways," Minseok grumbles. He doesn’t care about it, so he’s not going to pay any more attention to who wins it.

Jongin laughs. "He  _ is _ cute though. And I bet his curly fur is super soft like mine is."

"His ears stick out way too far to be cute."

"They're supposed to," Jongin says, poking at Minseok’s ear until he folds it flat to his head. "I looked up the Devon rex breed standard while I hung out with Hunnie—it says they're supposed to stand tall without lateral flare, like yours, but that the base of the ear should be curved toward the back, like a bell. And they’re supposed to jut a little toward the bottom, like jug handles."

"They're still goofy, breed standard or not."

"Aww, don't be breedist. He didn't choose to be a Devon any more than you chose to be an Angora. What happened to your ‘unique is an advantage’ credo—it suddenly doesn’t apply to your rivals, even though it’s worked so well for you?” Jongin tugs at Minseok’s unconventionally-colored hair. “Plus it doesn't matter what you think of the aesthetics—he matches his breed standard just as well as you do yours. If his handler can get him to walk across the stage in swim trunks without crossing his arms over his nipples, you'll have some heavy competition."

Minseok gapes at Nini, tail twitching where it's trapped beneath Hunnie's arm. "You're supposed to be on our side, you traitor."

"I am on your side," Jongin says, ignoring Minseok’s half-hearted attempts to push him away and snuggling closer instead. "I'm warning you not to underestimate this smiley guy. He could beat you if you don’t work hard and do your best."

It's impossible to actually be upset with the precious poodle hybrid, so Minseok gives in and cuddles his canine brother. "You are the worst at motivational speeches," he informs him.

"And I have absolutely no Best Speech ribbons to prove it," Jongin says with a smile and no trace of shame. "If I win enough talent and fashion ribbons to keep me modeling and dancing, I'm happy. I don't need to be the best, just good enough to get where I want to go."

He grins up at Minseok with a much more charming smile than any jut-eared blond. "So don't worry, Minseokkie—if this Dandelion boy beats you, you'll still have won plenty to keep your handsome face splashed on all the magazine covers. You just might have to share a few with him. Which would be great—I think you'd look cute together."

"Terrible. Motivational. Speech."

"You love me," Jongin states, grin undimmed. "You're gonna rub my silky ears 'til I fall asleep."

"Only so you'll shut up," Minseok grumbles as his fingers start to massage the base of the poodle's ears.

A moment (and a strangled poodle yelp) later, Minseok has a pointed ear shoved up into his other hand. Chuckling, he rubs Sehunnie's ear, too, purring all the louder when a cooing Junmyeon comes up behind them to rub Minseok’s ears as well.

_ This is why you're a winner,  _ Minseok reminds himself. No matter how many ribbons escape into other paws, Minseok will always have an award-worthy family.

🎀🏆🎀

He takes award-worthy photos, too, even if they're not selfies he posts on social media to earn public votes. He has at least one magazine shoot a month, whether solo or partnered. This time, as it is fairly often, it's a high-fashion shoot with his usual Best Opposite. Jessica, called HoneyJade Ice Princess of Silk Mountain onstage, is a traditional odd-eyed white Turkish Angora. Photographers love the duality of male and female, black and white together in fashion shoots.

Minseok doesn't mind sharing the lens. In fact, he rather likes this particular combination for the same reasons Jessica probably does. They do set each other off really well, Minseok’s inky fur and green eyes looking that much more exotic beside what most people imagine when they picture his breed, and Jessica looks even more refined and feminine next to Minseok’s larger frame. It's probably a nice change for her from being photographed with her smaller, more finely-built sister.

"Hey, Jess. How's Krystal?" Minseok greets after their groomers have collaborated to make them look like semi-aquatic mer-creatures. He reclines against the styrofoam beach boulder, gesturing her down to curve against his bare, sequin-spangled chest.

"She's just fine as long as your dumb brother leaves her alone," Jessica huffs. "I'm asking the new management to ban non-competitors from the backstage area so she can focus without drooling distractions."

Minseok snorts, then schools his face into a sultry look for the camera. Several clicks later, they're shifting pose so it's Minseok arching over the smaller feline. 

"Have you asked your sister if she actually wants your interference?" he asks as he gazes down at Jessica with the bedroom eyes requested by the photographer.

Jessica drapes an elegant arm around Minseok's muscular shoulders. "It's my job to look out for her when her judgment is clouded."

Minseok lowers his face to nuzzle at a pure white ear. "Well. Good luck with that. Nini's listed as Cottonmoon support staff, so he has the same backstage clearance as any other handler."

"He's not even a cat," Jessica whines as she arches into Minseok’s embrace. "Shouldn’t he be sniffing after his own kind?"

"It's 2071," Minseok murmurs, smiling adoringly at the glitter-crusted girl in his arms. "He can sniff after whoever he wants unless that person objects."

"And what about you?" Jessica lifts her torso to press her chest against his. "Opened those pretty green eyes to the possibilities yet?"

Minseok cocks his head, holding the pose at the photographer's request, softly parted lips a fingers breath away from Jessica's gloss-slicked mouth.

"The possibilities of what? Sniffing after someone?"

Jessica's breath hitches as she nods, mis-matched eyes wide.

The photographer calls for the next pose, and Minseok immediately shifts to comply, much more comfortable with Jessica's back curved against his ribcage. 

"You of all people should know I don't have time to pursue anyone outside the show circuit."

"I don't see a problem here."

Minseok can't help but turn his head to grin at her imperious expression. "That's because you have half the men on the circuit sniffing after you already. It's definitely a ladies' choice situation."

"Oh, but I've made my choice," Jessica purrs, rubbing her sparkling cheekbone against Minseok’s shoulder. 

"Oh?" Minseok pauses for the photographer, then pulls away when the director yells for a reset. "Congratulations—he’s a very lucky guy."

Jessica scowls at him. "He's a very  _ stupid _ guy," she huffs, then flounces over to her groomer to have her makeup touched up.

🎀🏆🎀

Minseok is rather relieved when that extra-glittery photoshoot is over, and even more relieved when the next show seems to have only 75% of the participants of the last one. He's less relieved when one of those participants is the rex, again in the registration line with the athletic Abyssinian. This time they’re accompanied by the tall man from the bathroom, who has an arm draped around each hybrid’s shoulders.

"At least Myeonnie is way cuter than their handler,” Sehun mutters.

Minseok rolls his eyes, biting back a retort that cuteness isn't an important trait in a desirable handler, because for a shoulder-occupying cat like Hunnie, it probably actually  _ was _ a fairly high criteria on his handler-selection list.

"We're all way cuter," Minseok assures his brother, tolerating the weight of Sehun’s chin on his head only because he hasn't yet been brushed to proper pre-stage standards.

"I dunno, Seok," Sehun mumbles, shuffling forward as the line moves without detaching from Minseok’s frame. "That Aby is gorgeous, and the little rex looks super soft. If his ears are supposed to be like that, the judges might—" 

"No. Don't even say it. I'm much more handsome and talented." Minseok’s tail lashes against Sehun’s knees.

"Oh, of course," Sehun says, draping more of his weight onto Minseok’s shoulders. "Of course,  _ you'll  _ win. But that Aby…"

"Has nothing on you, baby. You're Champion-Feline Whistler's Whirling Dervish of Cottonmoon. Cottonmoon cats don't lose to soft bois who talk smack or look nice in filtered photos, right?"

"I lose to Krystal sometimes."

"She's a girl, though. There's no better guy than you."

"Except you."

Minseok laughs despite the increased amount of Balinese weight his sturdy shoulders are supporting. "I'm older and more experienced. But I'll also retire in a few years and help Myeonnie establish the Cottonmoon school, and then it'll be all you, pretty baby. You'll be our best advertisement."

"I guess I am pretty hot."

"And talented."

"And talented," Sehun agrees, releasing Minseok so they can both shuffle forward as the line advances. "Let's kick their asses, Seokkie."

"We will."

🎀🏆🎀

Jongin manages not to be first on Minseok’s ass-kicking list by virtue of being way too cute for anyone to withstand. Cats are known to be possessive, especially with food. Yet Minseok finds himself waving permission beneath the hairdryer when Jongin pulls a MeowerBar out of Minseok’s bag and gives him puppy eyes.

He hadn't meant to authorize the consumption of  _ all _ of his snacks, but Minseok should have known. Give a dog an inch, he'll take a mile every time.

Which has Minseok furtively slinking to the venue's concession area before the formalwear segment, dressed in slacks and shirt, jacket abandoned so he doesn’t overheat on his belly-filling mission. He can't pig out, of course, but a light meal would be nice, and Jongin says this venue has a good variety.

He zeroes in on a sushi window, when of  _ course _ all his plans for a quick, painless snack come screeching to a halt.

"Minseok!"

It's only the long practice of being a show cat that keeps Minseok’s tail from entering full bristle-brush mode.

"Please go away," Minseok sighs, because he'd been taught to be polite to everyone in public at shows. 

Contestant behavior offstage isn't  _ supposed _ to factor into judging—which is why the Congeniality and Photogenic ribbons don’t contribute to the official score—but judges aren't locked into their own area. They roam around backstage occasionally to stretch their legs or grab a bite, and especially with the new, more-conservative judges on the loose, Minseok really doesn't want to make a bad impression. 

But the rex does not go away. The rex smirks.

"Come here often? Can I buy you a drink? They've got fancy flavored milk three windows down." He waggles his eyebrows. Even they are crimped.

"No."

"Aww, are you lactose-intolerant? Then you really should let me buy you some milk. Might help  _ loosen you up." _

Minseok gapes at the leering rex. "Did you just… threaten to give me food poisoning?"

"No, but I probably should pay off the kitchen staff or something. It's the only way you'll ever let me swipe the BIS ribbon, huh?"

"It's  _ my _ ribbon," Minseok hisses. "If you want it, come after it like a tomcat and not a cheating rat."

"Whoa, whoa, no one's cheating!" the rex says, wavy brows curving up to hide in his curly fringe. "I'm just joking around—you really do need to loosen up. You're never gonna impress a mate like that, handsome face and hard body or not."

Minseok’s saved from making a fool of himself when Jessica slides her elegant hand into the crook of Minseok’s elbow. "He doesn't need to impress anyone. Everyone already knows Black Ice and Ice Princess will always be top of the class."

Minseok usually has entirely neutral feelings toward his fellow HoneyJade graduate. They hadn’t attended the academy at the same time, nor do they ever socialize outside of shows. She's always just been his expected Best Opposite—HoneyJade is an elite school for a reason—and his frequent photoshoot co-model. But in this particular moment, Minseok actually loves her a little bit.

He smirks down at her. "What, you don't want to end up sharing a magazine cover with this clown?"

"Never."

"I don't want to share one with you, either," the rex huffs. "I'd share one with Minseok, though. Black and cream, sleek and curly, even our builds are complimentary. We'd look good together, wouldn’t we, Minseok?"

Minseok fights not to curl a lip, nevermind that Jongin said the same thing. "We—"

"But you're not a girl," Jessica huffs. "You'll never be his Best Opposite."

"You might just be surprised," the rex leers, waggling his dumb brows. "Some prefer a partner that isn't a girl."

Jessica blinks. 

Minseok fights back a wince.

And then an angel of an Abyssinian saves them all.

"DaeDae, Kris is saving us a table. Bring your friends and come eat—he ordered, like,  _ all _ the sushi, so there's plenty for everyone."

And then the Aby flashes a boyish smile that nearly tops Minseok’s own rankings for Charming Smile. Nearly, because Jongin still exists, even if he's on thin ice for getting Minseok into the current circumstance.

"Thank you, Zitao," Minseok says, because he's starving and sushi ordered by someone else for their own consumption probably isn’t tampered with in a way that will make Minseok suffer. He'd smell the deceit on the Aby anyway, unless he were a  _ very _ good liar indeed. 

The rex smells unsettled, as does Jessica, and they both gape at Minseok as he shakes off Jessica's arm in favor of following the gorgeous Aby.

As he takes his seat at the table beside Zitao and across from the astonished handler, Jessica and the rex fight for the remaining place at Minseok’s side. Ignoring both of them entirely, Minseok politely thanks the Aby when he graciously serves him a trio of salmon rolls. He even smiles at Zitao, causing the two squabbling cats on his other side to fall into a mutual silent pout.

For several savorable moments, Minseok can just enjoy the delicious sushi. But then the chaos around him begins anew.

"Bet you can't catch a salmon roll in your mouth," Jessica purrs.

"I can, too," the rex immediately retorts. "Is that what impresses you Turkish cats? Fish-catching skills?"

"I'm Korean," Minseok mumbles around the tuna roll in his mouth. No one seems to hear him, so he shrugs and downs another roll, leaving Jessica and the rex to their squabbles. 

It's dumb but ignorable, right up until it isn't. 

The rex misses several attempts, but they land harmlessly on his plate or in his rice bowl for the first half a dozen times. On the last try, however, the flung roll lands in the dipping sauce dish.

Which is full of soy sauce.

And sitting directly in front of Minseok.

He closes his eyes as he's doused in salty, savory brown liquid.

The table—and what seems like every other table in the food court—falls silent.

When Minseok uses an already-ruined sleeve to wipe the sauce away from his eyes enough to open them, he glances around to discover the whole room may well be filled with statues. Three of the four at his table are frozen with their eyes round and their lips in an O of alarm, and the fourth one, the one that knows him best and therefore is able to predict that Minseok’s reaction to this affront will be nothing short of entertaining, is biting back a laugh.

Minseok intends to give Jessica—and everyone else—no such satisfaction.

"Really, Sir Dandelion," Minseok says casually. "If you can't win fair and square, just concede defeat gracefully. There's no need to make my laundry service suffer."

He folds his napkin and tucks it beneath his now-empty sushi plate. Six pieces should hold him until the end of the show, and if he sits here any longer he's gonna  _ really  _ give any onlookers a negative impression of himself. So he pushes his chair back from the table and stands up, an action that seems to release the rest of the frozen people around the table into blathering.

"Oh my tail, Minseok, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean—"

"Ooh, boy, he is gonna show you exactly how many ways there are to skin a—"

"Don't kill Dae,  _ she _ shoved his arm—"

"Please allow Dragonmere to pay for cleaning—"

Minseok ignores all of them, dodging the napkin-containing hands that reach for him in favor of striding back to his grooming bay. Next time he'll personally pack Nini his own snacks.

"Ah, there you are—yikes, what happened to you?"

Minseok rolls his eyes at Baekhyun’s alarm, efficiently stripping off the ruined shirt. "That rex is a menace. He’s lucky he's on the opposite end of the alphabet, or I'd be tempted to strangle him in the prestage lineup."

Baekhyun has Minseok’s spare shirt held at the ready by the time Minseok is clear of the stained fabric. "Please, for Myeon and Soo's sake, refrain from felicide. There's probably a lot of paperwork."

Minseok snorts. "Undoubtedly."

He allows Baekhyun to wrap the grooming drape around him to protect his clothes from further mishap, then guide him back to his chair.

"How about some black frames and a comma style for the Eveningwear stage this time? Remind them of kingsmen or Clark Kent or something."

Minseok smiles as Baekhyun pats at his face with a make-up sponge. "Sounds great. If I'm a kingsman, it'll be easier to assassinate the rex."

"No assassination," Baekhyun laughs. "Soo will have to stay late, and I'm trying to talk him into grabbing a drink with me. Help me out here, Seokkie."

"Oh, fine, if it will help you get the D, the rex can live," Minseok sighs through a chuckle.

"Thank you, my gracious majesty," Baekhyun simpers as he combs gel through Minseok’s hair. 

Minseok’s laughter is distorted by his purr.

🎀🏆🎀

Minseok doesn't encounter the rex for the remainder of that show, but the following weekend is a different story. Minseok’s previous mercy may have bought Baekhyun a date, but it also buys Minseok even more headache. 

Evidently emboldened by his continuing ability to breathe, Dandelion Doofus keeps poking his head into Minseok’s grooming bay to issue wolf whistles and challenges, to brag about his scores in previous segments and try to throw Minseok off his zen. He's even bold enough to step into the bay when Baekhyun is helping Minseok with his bow tie, when he has to keep his chin up instead of keeping an eye on the intruder. 

"This shampoo looks expensive," he comments. "You think I should use it? Would it make my waves sleek and shiny instead of soft and fluffy?"

"Don't touch anything," Minseok hisses, trying to roll his eyes to track the swish-tailed rex.

"Why not? Will it frazzle you enough to lose your poise out there? I think it might be my duty to do so, then, to give someone else a chance for once. Perhaps I'll juuust switch the order of this mousse and hair gel."

_ "Kyungsoo!"  _ Minseok yowls, making both other occupants of his grooming bay jump and swear.

He doesn't actually expect it to work, as the backstage coordinator has a square kilometer of floorspace to attend, but he's so relieved when Kyungsoo’s big eyes blink through his curtain that he deflates from tiptoes back onto his heels, letting Baekhyun finish tying the black silk at his throat much more easily. 

"Sir, tampering with another contestant's supplies is grounds for disqualification."

"I'm not tampering, just slightly disorganizing."

"That counts as tampering."

"Black Ice should thank me—I'm sure his hips will sway even more seductively without the stick up his ass."

"Please, sir. Don't make me call security and turn this into a formal complaint. Just return to your bay for the duration of the show and leave other contestants alone."

"That's no fun," the rex grumbles, but he lets Kyungsoo’s hand at his elbow and Minseok’s frosty glare at his back propel him from the bay.

"See you onstage, pretty panther!" he calls over his shoulder. 

"Stop grinding your teeth," Baekhyun instructs. "Sit and let me touch up your lips. I can't brush your hair with the product in it, but I'll rub your shoulders until your stage."

"What about Sehunnie?"

Baekhyun looks at his phone. "He should just be coming off stage, then he'll have to track Nini down. He won't need me for a while. I'm all yours."

"You know I hate being 'managed,'" Minseok grumbles, but he sinks into the chair and lets Baekhyun do his thing.

"'Management' is what that rex needs," Baekhyun huffs. "I'm just pampering you a bit, because you deserve it. You work hard, let me spoil you for a few moments."

"I guess," Minseok tries to sigh, but his purrs make the whole thing come out as a biteless grumble that has his groomer biting back a chuckle. Minseok decides to ignore the indignity and succumb to the pleasant kneading of his overtensed muscles. He does deserve it, after all.

🎀🏆🎀

Baekhyun turns out to be at least partially right about the tailoring situation—with his new understated wardrobe properly fitted, Minseok reclaims the Best Eveningwear ribbon to his immense satisfaction. Best Heritage goes to the Abyssinian, who had evidently borrowed a page from the Prowl contestants' book and gone with an elaborate phoenix design that might well have used all the peacock feathers in Asia. There are two weeks before the next show, and Baekhyun promises to further upgrade Minseok’s wardrobe by then. Minseok would usually be more concerned about it, except he did still take home Best in Show, and he's far more upset about losing the Best Talent ribbon to Dandelion Dork.

"He just sings, though," Minseok huffs, scrolling through social media beneath his brothers that evening. "Singing is what people do when they can't dance or play an instrument." Or twirl around and do flips over a wushu stick—if Minseok were to lose to anyone, he could at least understand if it was to something like the Abyssinian’s martial arts demonstration.

He pauses on a clip of the rex's talent segment posted by Dragonmere Show Handling, turning up the volume to prove his point. Except the handler's shaky camera skills do nothing to obscure the vocal prowess that even a close-eared kit could recognize. 

And Minseok is far from a kit, so he catches the thickly-veiled jabs the rex has worked into his classic pop medley.

_ I got nine lives, cat's eyes, abusin' every one of them and running wild. Yes I'm back in black, back in black! _

_ But you're as cold as ice, willing to sacrifice our love. As cold as ice to me. _

_ Honey, won't you open that door? It's cold outside, don't make me sleep on the floor. _

Minseok mutes his phone with a curl of his lip. If this punk wants to call him out, Minseok will make him sorry. He has two weeks to perfect a new routine. It's a short time frame, but his brothers will help him, he knows. And he has the best dance coach in Asia. He'll call Yixing in the morning, then kick the rex's skinny little ass.

🎀🏆🎀

Yixing always loves a challenge, so his eyes sparkle and his dimple is on full display as he describes his ideas to Minseok and his brothers.

"You'll definitely impress the rex with this, Seok," Jongin observes. Dance is also the poodle's show talent, when he bothers to enter one that requires him to do more than simply saunter up and down a runway and smirk at judges.

"I'm not trying to impress him," Minseok hisses. "I'm trying to kick his ass."

"Same thing," Jongin yawns, snuggling against Sehun where they're both lounging against the mirrored studio wall. The composite created in their reflection is a tangle of long limbs and lithe torsos, feathered lilac tail twined around cinnamon curls. It's endearing as if they were babies in a basket, and Minseok can't help but smile at them. 

"Whatever," he says, voice softer. "I care more what the judges think."

"They'll love it. Baek can put glitter down your arms. Maybe cheekbones too? Tailored vest, soft flowing pants, bare feet, that gorgeous flowing tail—they won’t be able to look away."

"Perfect," Minseok agrees. "Let's get started."

🎀🏆🎀

Minseok is so excited the day of the show that he's practically vibrating beneath Sehun’s chin in the registration line. He even tosses the rex a cheeky wink when he catches his eye, similarly supporting his larger, yawning junior at the early hour. The rex must be half asleep as well, because he blinks stupidly in response to Minseok’s wicked grin.

"What's got you so smiley?" Jessica purrs beside him. "Going for that Charming Smile ribbon today?"

Minseok’s brow furrows. "What? No. Just excited to perform a new routine."

"Oh? Back to your regular flashy half-naked dancing instead of that boring toned-down stuff?"

Minseok’s brow furrows further. "I've actually been scoring higher with that 'boring stuff,' so apparently the judges find it plenty exciting."

"Pfft, what do they know?" Jessica scoffs, twining around his arm when Sehun steps forward to register. "Showing off your body is a great way to get a girl's attention."

"That's not what I'm here for," Minseok says, extracting his arm so he can give the registration pad his thumb. "See you onstage."

He can hear Jessica's little huff at the dismissal, but Minseok gives the clerk all his attention, getting his head into the pre-show game. There's no room in his mind for anything aside from his stages and how best to approach each one for optimum results.

"Hi, Minseok! Looks like we're bay neighbors this time—how lucky is that?"

Minseok closes his eyes in avoidance of the annoying rex's stupid smile.

"Stay the fuck out of my bay," he says, then steps through the canvas to the sound of the rex's cackle.

"Oh, come on, Minseok! What happened to the flirty guy that loosened up long enough to wink at me in the registration line?" A blond head pokes through the privacy curtain to leer at him.

"Ah, he's transformed into ShowSeok now, I'm afraid," Baekhyun says from behind the rex.

This makes Dandelion Dodo jump, much to Minseok’s amusement. But he recovers quickly and holds the curtain open for Baekhyun to wheel in Minseok’s things.

"Oh, so, you're saying that Minseok isn't nearly so uptight outside of a show environment?"

"Please," Baekhyun scoffs. "That guy? Just a big fluffy kitten. Haven't you seen how his brothers have him wrapped around their floofy tails?"

"I assumed that was sibling privilege."

"Partly, but most of it is that our Seok takes a little time to warm up to new people."

_ "Your Seok _ is standing right here," Minseok points out.

"Quit growling and come get brushed," Baekhyun instructs, gesturing toward the grooming chair. When Minseok complies, his traitorous groomer gives the rex a wink. "He didn't say a single word to me for the first three shows, just handed me written instructions and hid behind his earbuds."

"Baek!" Minseok chastises as Dandelion Dope guffaws.

"So, there's hope for me yet?" the rex asks, bouncing his dumb wavy eyebrows.

"There's hope for you to continue breathing if you  _ get the fuck out of my bay," _ Minseok growls. 

"I'm not  _ in _ your bay," the rex counters, wiggling that svelte body just outside the curtain.

"Sir, why must I always tell you not to disturb other contestants?"

Minseok's thrashing tail unpuffs at the sound of Kyungsoo’s weary voice.

"I'm sorry, Mister Coordinator. I'll do my best to resist Black Ice's grumpy charms."

"That's for the best, as the last person he truly lost his temper with moved to China, ensuring this particular black cat won't be crossing his path ever again."

The rex gapes, casts Minseok a concerned glance, then scurries behind his own curtain to Minseok’s amused relief.

"Soo, you snake," Baekhyun chides. "Han Geng moved to China for his job, not because he and Seok got into a little catfight once. They're friends on social media! He just liked Seok's pre-show post!"

Kyungsoo shrugs. "I didn't lie. And if it keeps that monkey in a cat suit in his own damn bay so I don't have to clean up blood or soy sauce, so much the better."

Minseok grins up at the best backstage coordinator to ever walk a tape-marked floor. "Thanks, Kyungsoo. Remind me to add extra soju to your Christmas basket."

"I've been enjoying the fruit flavors lately," Kyungsoo comments. "Makes me feel fancy."

"Noted."

"Baek, I'm actually here because some Balinese is whining up a storm about his groomer not answering his texts. Something about a blue bow tie instead of a red one?"

"Good lord," Baekhyun sighs, setting down Minseok’s brush. "Heaven forbid I leave the damn thing on vibrate and shove it in my bag."

"Heaven might forgive you, but Sehun sure seems disinclined," Kyungsoo says, sighing when his own tablet chirps in his hands. "Gotta run—let me know if you need anything, as usual."

He pivots on a booted heel and strides out of the bay, taking the time to flip the curtain shut behind him.

"He should wear that style of vest all the time," Baekhyun sighs, dropping his eyes to the buzzing phone. "Really accentuates his arms."

"Vests are great for that," Minseok agrees. "Especially my new one. I can't wait for the talent segment."

"You'll do great," Baekhyun says. "That cute little rex doesn't stand a chance. He'll fall for you for sure."

"He's not cute," Minseok grumbles. "He's obnoxious, and I don't want him to fall for me, just fall off the judges' shortlist."

Baekhyun snorts, resuming his brushing of Minseok’s already-silky hair. "That, too. The Best Talent ribbon definitely has your name on it."

🎀🏆🎀

Minseok is a confident cat, but much of that confidence comes from being well prepared with plenty of time to visualize his performance before he steps onto the stage. So as soon as he finishes his Swimwear walk and freshens up in the (thankfully-unoccupied) bathroom, Minseok pulls on the bottom half of his talent outfit. He leaves off his fancy new vest for now, in an effort to keep the upcoming body glitter from getting all over it. Then he drops into the grooming chair, sinking into his visualization exercises as Baekhyun spreads hair gel over a comb.

There's a strange scent that assaults Minseok’s nose as Baekhyun combs it through his fringe, making Minseok grab his groomer's wrist in alarm.

"What the hell is that smell?"

A tingle against Minseok’s scalp has him yelping and diving for the sink, biting his lip and closing his eyes as he floods his fringe with water. "Baek, that smells like Myeonnie's hair bleach," he yowls. "What the fucking fuck did you do to me?"

"Shit, Seok! I'm so sorry. Baekhyun’s fingers join Minseok's in running water through his hair. "It's just your usual gel—I mean, that's the bottle I grabbed. I don't even  _ have  _ hair bleach in the entire kit."

Minseok can hear the creak of the shampoo pump and opens one eye enough to slap Baekhyun’s hands away. "What if that's bleach, too? Who the fuck messed with my stuff— _ that fuzzy bastard." _

"It's not bleach—it smells fine!" Baekhyun says, waving his innocently-sudsy fingers under Minseok's nose. "Hold  _ still _ and let me wash it out, Seok—you think this has something to do with Jongdae?"

"Who the fuck else?" Minseok snarls, squeezing his eyes shut tight against shampoo and angry tears. "He knows he can't win unless I'm out of the game, he ruined my shirt, messed with my supplies before—" 

"I'd never do anything to hurt you, though, Minseok," a concerned voice comes from the front of the bay. "What the hell happened in here, and why are you screeching about fuzzy bastards?"

_ "You!" _

Heedless of his sopping hair and sudsy fringe, Minseok launches for Dandelion Deadman, claws fully extended. The rex yelps and flees back to his own bay, but Minseok has him pinned to the cement floor cheekbone-first before he can take two steps into his supposed sanctuary. 

"What the fuck is  _ wrong _ with you?" Minseok snarls. "How the fuck could you  _ do this to me? _ Is that BIS ribbon really worth ruining my whole fucking season until your little prank grows out? You couldn’t break my streak, so you decided to streak my hair?"

"I didn't do anything," the rex chokes out, and then Minseok is being lifted off his prey by three sets of hands.

He thrashes and spits and swipes at the fuzzy asshole again, but the rex’s manager is really tall and Kyungsoo is ridiculously strong. Baekhyun’s no slouch, either, especially since he's been working out, and the three of them have Minseok thoroughly immobilized in midair while the rex skitters out from under him.

"Will someone please explain what the ever-loving fuck is going on here, before I DQ both of your high-maintenance asses?" Kyungsoo hisses, more menacing than any feline. "I only haven't already called security because Minseok has  _ never _ lost his shit like this, so I can only assume there's a valid reason for his rage even if he should be ashamed of how he's expressing it."

"He put fucking  _ bleach! _ In my hair gel!"

"I did not! I would never!"

Minseok makes to lunge for the lying little shit again, but Kyungsoo blows a puff of air directly in Minseok’s face.

"Kim Minseok of Cottonmoon, if you do not get ahold of yourself right fucking now, I am throwing your ass out regardless of what anyone else did or didn't do. Junmyeon would have a fucking coronary to see you like this."

The hot shame that settles into Minseok’s gut burns worse than the bleach had in his hair. The break in his streak will be far less of a stain on his legacy than being DQ’d for fighting. Who’d want to join a handling company with a volatile, violent cat on the roster?

"Sorry," he whispers, going limp in the tall handler's hold. "I'll behave."

There's no point in kicking the rex's ass anyway. It won't fix his hair. It won’t save his winning streak. Minseok is done for at least six months, unless he wants to try to show with a fucking buzzcut even though he’s supposed to be a long-haired cat.

"Good," Kyungsoo says. "Put him down and let me see this bleaching."

Minseok stands up when he's released, ears and shoulders slumped and tail listless behind him as Kyungsoo carefully blots the foam away from Minseok’s fringe to inspect the damage. He doesn’t even react when a blond head pops up over Kyungsoo’s shoulder to peer at him along with the coordinator. 

"It's not too bad," the rex says, accepting the ice pack his trainer hands him and holding it to his bruising cheek. "I mean, there's definitely an orange patch, but it doesn't look too damaged. Have your groomer run to the drugstore across the street and get some black dye, there's plenty of time to cover it up before your stage."

"Hair dye is banned," Kyungsoo says. "Sorry, Seok, but—"

"Hair dye itself isn't explicitly banned," the rex interrupts. "The regulations say each contestant must exhibit their natural hair and fur color without artificial enhancement. Minseok’s natural color is black. It's not enhancement, it's a correction back to how it should be."

Kyungsoo turns to narrow his eyes at the rex over his shoulder. 

"Oh, come on," the rex begs, doing the most cliche aegyo kitten eyes and folding his wonky ears to either side like some goofy airplane. "You know this accident or whatever isn't his fault. He's the last person to be at all careless with his things. I think he’s right that someone deliberately tried to stall his showability, and it would be a kick in the crotch to let them succeed when there's such an easy fix."

Kyungsoo closes his eyes. "I didn't hear anything about any of this," he sighs. "I'm going to collect the gel bottle in question and see if I can't confirm or disprove evidence of tampering. Whatever you lot do in the meantime, I have no control over. If Black Ice's hair color looks imperceptibly different on his next stage as compared to his last one, I have no reason to report any product misuse."

This is evidently all the permission Baekhyun needs, because he bolts from the bay like he's a hybrid with his tail on fire. Kyungsoo follows at a more measured pace, and Minseok can hear him muttering to himself as he moves through the adjoining bay in search of the offending hair gel.

There's a buzzing sound and then a curse from the rex's handler. "Taozi needs—"

"Go ahead," the rex says, stepping to pull two more cold packs from a nearby cooler. "We're good, aren't we, Minseok?"

Minseok nods, because what else can he do? If there's even a chance his hair can be salvaged, he's not going to blow it by fighting, and even if not, he has to think of the Cottonmoon reputation.

"Okay. Uh, be safe," the handler says, and then it's just Minseok and the rex. Just Minseok and Jongdae, no pomp or preening left between them.

"Don't cry, Seok," Jongdae murmurs. "You'll make your eyes all puffy."

He hands Minseok a pair of cold packs and guides him over to the grooming chair. "Just sit here and put these over your lids. Try to calm down—breathe in through your nose, out through your mouth. That's it. One more time. Good. You'll be okay. Your groomer will fix it. You'll be out there kicking my ass in no time."

Minseok finds his refusal to let any tears escape made easier by Jongdae’s gentle instructions. But he doesn’t understand why the rex is still crouching in front of him, squeezing his hands and talking him away from further detonation. He can never smell much in the backstage areas with all the various grooming products scenting the air, so he can’t use that to sense Jongdae’s motives.

"You don't have to coddle me," he mumbles, tipping his head back to rest the cool packs over his eyes. "I won't try to tackle you again. I'm… sorry about your cheek. Unless you actually are the one that put bleach in my gel, in which case, fuck you with a splintery wooden dildo."

Jongdae laughs, but he only lets go of one of Minseok’s hands, presumably to apply a cool pack to his own face. "I forgive you. I'd be livid if anyone deliberately sabotaged me like that, and if Lu Hannie can cover up Taozi's perpetual panda eyes, he can conceal a little bruise. I'm not worried about it. I am a little hurt you seriously thought I'd do something like that to you, though."

Minseok shrugs. "You’re my strongest competitor, and you've been fucking with me from day one. I don't even get why you're helping me right now, if not out of guilt. You should be happy to see me sidelined."

Jongdae’s voice twists into a growl. "I'd hate to see you disqualified, especially because of someone's targeted malice." He gives Minseok’s hand a gentle squeeze. "I do want to beat you, but only if it's fair and square. It would be meaningless otherwise. Plus I care much more about winning your attention than winning Best in Show."

Minseok lifts his head, sending the cool packs tumbling down his chest. "My attention?"

Jongdae rolls his eyes. "For a guy who always has intelligent answers for the interview judges, you're rather dense sometimes." 

He sets his own cool pack down in favor of taking both of Minseok’s hands again. "I like you, you dummy. So does everyone else, by the way, particularly your perennial Best Opposite. I'm surprised she hasn't peed on you to mark her territory, given the absolute daggers in her mis-matched eyes when I—"

Minseok sits bolt straight, making Jongdae’s ears jump up to match Minseok’s spine.

_ "Jessica,"  _ Minseok hisses through a wince. "She's always introducing herself as 'the  _ proper _ Turkish Angora' at our dual shoots."

"But you look so good in those shoots because you're opposite," Jongdae says. "Do you really think she'd try to bleach you to match?"

"Not to match," Baekhyun says darkly, striding in while stirring a pungently-scented little bowl with a wide, flat brush. "To finally  _ win." _

"She always wins, though." Immensely calmed by the presence of his groomer, Minseok settles back in the chair. "She's the highest-ranked female in all of Asia."

"But she's never taken Best in Class, much less Best in Show," Baekhyun points out as he rinses the residual shampoo from Minseok’s hair.

"She still wouldn't, even if I missed a stage," Minseok huffs as Baekhyun towels him dry. "Jongdae would still beat her."

Jongdae squeezes the hand he's still holding. "Aww, you really think I'm better?"

"I know you’re better," Minseok says, squeezing Jongdae’s hand in return to distract himself from the sound of Baekhyun folding tinfoil into his hair. "You always score better in the judging. Jess only ends up placing second overall because she's the highest-scoring female. If it were straight numbers, it'd be me, you, and most of the time, Chanyeol the Bombay."

Jongdae gives him an exaggerated pout. "Oh, so you use  _ his _ name, but I'm just Sir Dandelion to you?"

There's a familiar snort from the front of the grooming bay that signals Minseok’s handler has arrived. It's accompanied by an unfamiliar snicker from a pretty man that seems quite familiar with the contents of Jongdae’s bay. His groomer, Minseok surmises.

"That's probably the nicest thing I've heard him call you," Junmyeon says.

Jongdae's pout spreads into a gape. "Rude."

"I'm sorry," Minseok shrugs below a sheepish smile, eyes watering a little as Baekhyun paints the acerbic dye over the affected patch of hair. "Chanyeol is nice.  _ Polite. _ We hit the gym together sometimes.  _ You _ are loud and obnoxious and spilled sauce on me."

"I told you, your Ice Princess bumped my arm!"

"But," Minseok continues, "I never changed up my whole dance routine to impress Chanyeol."

"Oh, we're admitting it now?" Junmyeon chuckles. "It's about time."

"Shut up," Minseok play-growls. "Kyungsoo said he'd throw me out for any more fighting."

That impish smile returns to Jongdae’s face. "I can't wait to see it."

"Better sneak into the audience, then, 'cause our Seokkie's up in fifteen," Junmyeon warns.

Baekhyun tilts Minseok back into the sink, hovering over his face as he rinses the dye away. "Let me see your eyes—hmm. I know we planned on tightliner for this look, but I think it's best to do something a little smokier."

"Or maybe tight and black on the top, and a sharp slash of neon pink just under the lower lashes?" Jongdae’s groomer suggests. "Any lingering redness will seem purposeful, then."

"Lu, you're a genius."

Jongdae’s groomer grins. "Just because I groom cats for the most conservative circuit in Asia doesn't mean I don't know how to use color. Let me dry his hair while you put his face on. It'd be a shame if he's disqualified for missing his slot after all this."

Ten minutes later, Baekhyun helps Minseok into his vest, and Junmyeon all but hauls him toward the stage. Minseok hasn't seen himself in the mirror since he felt the burning against his forehead, but he's almost grateful not to know exactly how he looks. He trusts his team. Jongdae’s, too. He will assume he looks perfect. And he will let that confidence carry him through the dance.

🎀🏆🎀

Not for the first time, Minseok is grateful that the T for Turkish and the D for Devon occupy opposite ends of the alphabet. It means that he can change into his last outfit of the show, a simple T-shirt, jeans, and a blazer for the final strut and awards ceremony, and still have plenty of time to creep into the audience for Jongdae’s performance. 

He sings the same medley from before, with a few subtle changes to the lyrics that make it even more obvious that the whole thing is an invitation rather than scorn.

_ You were as cold as ice, but we could have paradise, my love. Just take advice from me. _

_ Honey, won't you open that door? It's cold outside, let’s not quarrel anymore. _

Minseok can't be sure that Jongdae’s last flirty wink is aimed at him specifically, but it makes his belly flip to imagine that it might be.

It flips again when he lines up beside Jessica for the final stage and she does a double take before staring at Minseok’s hair with narrowed eyes and parted lips.

"Ach, do I have confetti in it?" Minseok brushes at his slicked-back locks.

"No. You, uh. Look nice."

Minseok grins. "That's the whole point of being here, right?"

Jessica nods slowly, then turns to face front as they stroll onstage. Minseok doesn't miss the way she almost trips on the way up the steps because her head is turned over her shoulder at him.

Minseok’s stomach does an entire tumbling routine when the usual awards announcements take a sharp deviation from the typical track, even though he knows what's coming.

"Best in Class for the standard class today goes to HoneyJade Black Ice of Cottonmoon, congratulations on a fine performance as usual. Best Opposite in Class goes to Go-Goddess Mighty Aphrodite of Rainglass, well done, you've worked really hard on your poise since the merger, and it shows."

"Wait,  _ what?" _

The head judge ignores Jessica's outburst and continues smoothly on. "HoneyJade Black Ice of Cottonmoon will also take Best in Show, as expected, and Best Opposite today will be DiamondEyes Silver Prism of Silk Mountain from the juniors class, edging out Mighty Aphrodite by a single point."

"There must be some mistake." Jessica steps forward, patent smile back in place and hands clasped over her chest. "There's no way that Javanese outscored HoneyJade Ice Princess of Silk Mountain."

"HoneyJade Ice Princess of Silk Mountain has been labeled Withhold All Awards pending allegations of misconduct."

Jessica's jaw drops. She flicks a glance at Minseok, then pastes her smile back on. "Surely this is some sort of misunderstanding."

"Take it up with the oversight committee, ma'am. Results for this contest are final." The judge looks over the stage and claps above his shoulder to trigger a round of applause from the audience. "Congratulations to our winners, and good luck to all contestants in future events. Ribbonholders, please remain on stage for our photographers, and we'll see everyone else next time."

Minseok moves to the BIS tape mark on the stage floor, smiling gently at a surprise-stiffened Krystal being prodded into place by Zitao and Sehun.

"I didn't even beat Sehunnie for Best in Class this time," she protests softly as Minseok tucks her trembling hand into the crook of his arm. "I can't be standing here with you. I don't know how Jessi ended up on the WAA list, but she's going to flip—"

Jongin's growl from the audience alerts Minseok just in time to shield Krystal with his body, resulting in pink claws shredding the shoulder of his blazer instead of the shocked burmilla's face.

"How dare you?" Jessica hisses, raising her arm for another strike.

But Chanyeol stretches out a long, well-muscled arm over Jongdae’s shoulder, catching Jessica's slender wrist before she can bring her nails to bear again. She thrashes in the big Bombay's hold as Jongin vaults up onto the stage to gather a teary Krystal against his chest.

This only seems to inflame the Ice Princess further. "How dare  _ any _ of you? That place should be  _ mine! _ It should be  _ me _ who's Best in Show with Black Ice on  _ my _ arm! He's  _ my _ Best Opposite, and nobody can take him from me,  _ especially _ not my dumb little sister who has way too many boys sniffing after her already!"

Jongdae snorts, sidling up to take Krystal's place on Minseok’s arm. "Why do you care who your sister dates as long as they're good to her? And you may be Seok's usual Best Opposite, but that doesn't make you his best match. Have you ever once considered that he may not be interested in intimate company of the female kind?"

Jessica rears her head back as she curls a lip at Jongdae. "I don’t care what he’s  _ interested _ in, it’s his duty to our breed not to waste his exceptional genes. He needs to produce kittens with a suitable queen, one who'd pass their father's conformation on in the proper color of fur. It's  _ ridiculous  _ that I'm always second fiddle to an off-color Angora, anyway. Our breed is the origin of all-white cats! It's our bloody  _ hallmark!" _

Jessica twists in an effort to claw herself free of Chanyeol’s grip, but he catches her other wrist, turning a hip into her attempt to kick him in the groin.

"Are you saying black isn't beautiful?" the inky Bombay asks as he looms over her, blinking his bright copper eyes down at the hissing figure he's restraining.

Jessica emits a half-swallowed  _ eep _ as she rapidly shakes her head. "B-black is very handsome. But it shouldn’t be an Angora color, anymore than the judges would accept a white Bombay. Bombays are meant to be sleek and black, and Angoras are supposed to be fluffy and white!"

Eunbi, Minseok’s Best Opposite for the standard class, tsks from his other side. "Bombays can't genetically  _ be _ any other color," she points out. "But most other breeds have the possibility of being far more colors than the stereotypical ones. I suppose you think that I'm not a  _ proper _ Balinese, either, because I'm a red lynx point instead of one of the four traditional Siamese colors."

"You're a very beautiful  _ Javanese," _ Jessica answers. "I'm not colorist! I think everyone should get a chance to compete! But in breeds defined by color, a distinction should be made between the pure ones and those introduced by outcrossing."

Minseok snorts. "Jess, Turkish Angoras were originally random-bred longhaired cats from Turkey, color irrelevant. Didn't you pay attention in HoneyJade's history classes? Elitists decided to promote the dominant white color despite the accompanying health issues, so if you want to talk about who's closest to the  _ traditional _ Ankara Cat, your argument needs work."

"Plus, we're all freaking hybrids anyway," Jongin adds, glowering over Krystal's shoulder. "There's nothing natural or traditional about us, and we already deal with human elitism every single day, we don’t need it from within our own kind. Just let show hybrids have their fun—the point of breed sorting at all in these things is so everyone has achievable fitness goals to be compared against. How gross would it be if Eunbi was penalized for not being petite and curvy, or if Minseokkie was held up to an ideal of being tall and thin, instead of being celebrated for their inborn traits and healthy lifestyle? It's the best part of not being a human—we all get to be beautiful without having to be  _ the same." _

The look on Jessica's face certainly doesn't add to her inborn beauty. It further twists into something between fury and fear when Kyungsoo marches up to her with a pair of security staff at his back and a mortified woman trailing behind. He's got his tablet in one hand, and the other holds a zip-top bag labeled SABOTAGE EVIDENCE, the bottle of tainted hair gel secured inside.

"Thank you, gentlemen, for working to maintain a safe show environment. I do apologize for the disturbance—security will take it from here and remove this disruption."

"W-what's going to happen to her?" Krystal asks over Jongin's biceps.

"She will be remanded to the custody of her handler, who will remain present as HoneyJade Ice Princess of Silk Mountain is questioned about an incidence of tampering with another contestant's grooming supplies with intent to harm. A hearing will then be held to determine if said contestant will be simply removed from consideration from this single show, or whether she should be barred from further competition in this circuit entirely."

"This is preposterous," Jessica sputters. "You have no proof of anything."

"Oh, but we do," Kyungsoo says, presenting the labeled baggie. "Did you forget we have your thumbprint on file?"

"Of course my prints are on Minseok’s supplies," Jessica scoffs. "We have shoots together all the time."

"Except that anyone who knows Grand Champion-Feline HoneyJade Black Ice of Cottonmoon knows he doesn’t tolerate handling of his supplies by anyone aside from his groomer. And, more tellingly, most long-haired breeds use this particular gel—I never said it was Minseok's, so how did you know?"

Jessica opens and shuts her mouth before saying, "you still have no proof I did anything but touch it."

Kyungsoo shrugs. "With sworn statements from Black Ice and his groomer, it's enough to withhold awards. And what we absolutely  _ do _ have proof of, thanks to these photographers, is attempted assault on another contestant while onstage, which violates the temperament standards for all KSHA shows."

The woman behind Kyungsoo steps forward, concerned eyes on Krystal. "Jessi, how could you? Your own sister. And I thought you  _ liked _ Minseok—why would you try to ruin his chances, possibly permanently?"

"Because it's my bloody turn!" Jessica yowls as the security staff secure thick, claw-proof mittens over her hands. "It's always Black Ice this and Silver Prism that.  _ She _ has Best in Class ribbons.  _ She _ gets solo fashion shoot offers. Hell, even the bloody poodle has been a cover model more than once, and he does like two shows a year! When do  _ I  _ get the spotlight? When is it  _ my _ turn to shine the brightest? How does this bloody rex waltz in and get Minseok’s tail to rise immediately when I've been trying to get so much as a twitch out of him for years?"

She struggles as the security staff enfold her into a restraint jacket, hissing and spitting. "How does everyone around me always get everything I want, while I'm constantly left with bloody  _ nothing?" _

"Because you always ignore the judges' comments about what to work on to improve your score," Krystal pipes up, moving to embrace the crying woman that must be their handler. "Being white and pretty isn't enough. Everyone has to work hard if they want to succeed. You're always second because you haven't put in the effort necessary to be anything else."

"I worked hard in school! I was top of my class! I am the best bloody Angora in Asia! Let me go!"

Any other words are obscured in hisses and yowls as she's led away, followed by her handler, her sister, and Jongin, who immediately moves to take Krystal's hand when she gives him pleading kitten eyes.

Kyungsoo turns away from the sad little parade to give Minseok a wry smile. "I've got to go deal with… that," he sighs. "I'd ask you not to leave until we collect your official statement, but seeing as your brother is a willing hostage, I'm guessing the Cottonmoon crew isn't going anywhere anytime soon." He shakes his head. "I've never seen so many cats so attached to the same emotional support dog. Guy must eat pure appeal for breakfast."

Minseok chuckles as Kyungsoo stalks off to attend to business, a little surprised that Sehun let Jongin go without a protest. But a quick look around for his feline brother reveals him to be draped over Zitao's shoulders, much to the Aby's apparent delight.

"Need a bit of comfort after all that?" Jongdae asks, bringing Minseok’s attention back to the rex at his side.

"I wouldn't say no to a cuddle," Minseok admits, not missing how Jongdae's tail curves into the air at his response.

Gentle purrs rumbling from his throat, Jongdae opens his arms. Minseok's own tail curves upward as he steps into them, pulling the rex close by that narrow Devon waist. Minseok’s purring, too, and he only rests his chin on Jongdae's shoulder for a few brief seconds. Then he pulls back just far enough to tilt his smile to fit against Jongdae’s kittenish lips.

They're as soft as they look, and Minseok has to hold himself back from devouring them, from moving his mouth to test the softness of Jongdae’s throat as well. They’re still standing in the middle of the stage, after all, and the public nature of their assignation is underlined by Zitao’s catcall.

"Date me," Minseok murmurs when he makes himself pull away.

"Finally," Jongdae chuckles, pressing his forehead against Minseok’s. "After that stylishly seductive dance you teased me with earlier, I'd have been pissed if you didn't ask."

"You'd just have asked me instead."

"True, but it's nice to know you want me enough to pursue me a little, after all the admittedly-awkward courting I've tossed your direction." Jongdae’s smile is ridiculously endearing. "I know a place that does great doribaengbaeng."

"Mmm, sounds great!" Minseok narrows his eyes. "No throwing food, though."

He's not sure what the Devon Rex breed standard says about eyelashes, but Jongdae’s are long and full and flutter against his cheeks flirtatiously.

"What about feeding it to you from my chopsticks?"

Minseok feels his cheeks heat as his elevated tail tip twitches behind him. "That would be fine, I guess."

Jongdae’s laughter is glorious, even if it's at Minseok’s expense. He can hear the fondness in it, now, and it's as beautiful to his silky black ears as the rex's teasing song.

🎀🏆🎀

Jessica isn't present at the next show, and Minseok is rather afraid to find out why. He doesn’t really care, to be honest—the short list of people who even show up on his mental radar on show days has never included her and there's no reason for that to change.

But Krystal is there, and Jongin is as curious as the cats he lives with. So while the poodle is devouring the bag of puppy snacks Minseok now packs along with his own food, he proudly reports everything there is to know about the situation. 

"She's going to try some acting, Krystal says, and she's taking some online course in fashion design. And Krystal says she's a lot more laid back without all the show stress she put herself under. She apologized so much for trying to claw her and for resenting her in the first place, and she used a bunch of her saved show reward cash to take her for a sister-bonding spa day to make it up to her, and—"

Minseok will admit to tuning out his brother's chatter after that, mostly because Jongdae pokes his curly blond head through Minseok’s privacy curtain. He grins when Minseok beckons him in, bouncing over to climb into the grooming chair along with Minseok.

"Oof, Dae, this chair wasn't meant for two grown men," Minseok chuckles, remembering Jongdae’s handler once uttering a similar complaint from within a bathroom stall. "What is it with you and cramming yourself into tiny places with people? Is it a Devon thing or just a Jongdae thing?"

"It's a cozy thing, and don't pretend you don't like it. I can hear you purring."

"That's because Baek is brushing my hair," Minseok defends. "Don't you have a stage to get ready for?"

"It's reverse alphabetical order again this time, remember? You're up soon, but I have ages yet."

Somehow Jongdae curls his slightly longer body into a tiny little purring ball and fits himself under Minseok’s chin, folded knees jutting beyond the arm of the chair and folded ears tickling Minseok’s throat.

Minseok sighs as Baekhyun snickers, resigned to being perpetually pinned beneath yet another pushy feline. At least, like Minseok’s bratty brothers, his bratty boyfriend is irresistibly cute.

_ This is why you're a winner, _ he reminds himself, wrapping his arms around Jongdae and letting his purrs rumble freely. No matter how long his streak may last or how many ribbons he may or may not collect at any given show, between his family, his friends, and his love, Minseok already has all the prizes any cat could ever want.

🎀🏆🎀


End file.
